


龙龙战战

by Sogaka



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogaka/pseuds/Sogaka
Summary: 暴躁小心眼龙骑x笨蛋铁憨憨战士没有种族外貌描写野战（自家院子里）&脐橙&限制射精请lb中的龙骑吃死刑的t都没有好果汁吃
Kudos: 5





	龙龙战战

龙骑和战士是不折不扣的好兄弟，还是不折不扣的好恋人。  
仅限战士脑子没抽风的时候。  
龙骑总是在本里温柔地注视着战士，巨龙视线回回离不开他。  
战士也在注视着龙骑。龙骑释放苍穹龙炎的身姿灵活跳动在他的视野中，好看，真真好看，让人不自主地想离他更近一些，将他的身姿分分毫毫一丝不差地印刻在自己的脑海中。  
百看不厌。  
战士也确实贴紧在了龙骑身侧，下一秒请龙骑吃了一个罪与美德。  
龙骑躺在地板上，战士站在地板上，四目相对，时间仿佛凝固。终于，同队白魔没忍住，爆发出了嘹亮的笑声。紧接着笑声此起彼伏，经久不息，环绕在伊甸内核的上空。  
好心的召唤复活了龙骑，龙骑继续打起来，但是循环乱七八糟的，龙肠也再没给过战士，闷声不吭当着独眼龙。  
清完cd的人们各回各家，各找各妈。战士忐忑地跑向龙骑，却只赶上了他消散的身影和一嘴因传送刮起的风沙。  
完犊子。  
战士心里一咯噔。  
他立刻点开只有两人的通讯贝，发现龙骑回了薰衣草苗圃。得，战士一拍脑门，这是把人气回娘家了。战士心慌慌，一溜烟跑去追人，结果小屋门关得死死的，龙骑这是撤了他的室友位，还把屋门给锁了啊……  
战士咽了咽口水，也顾不得泰坦岩石粉碎留下的余痛，咣咣咣敲着龙骑家可爱的獭獭门。  
“开门啊，我知道你在家！”  
笨蛋下手总是没轻没重的，兴许龙骑是怕自己才新换没多久的外檐装修被战士锤烂，没出两分钟，咔哒一声，门开了一条小缝。龙骑瞄了眼自己的门，好像有个拳头大小的小瘪坑，脸色瞬间更不好了。  
“那个……那个啥，我不是故意让你吃死刑的。”战士挠头，小心翼翼地低头瞄着龙骑的脸，哎呀，怎么生气的时候还这么好看。  
战士觉得自己这辈子不会遇到比龙骑更好看的人了。  
龙骑明显还在气头上，脸颊绷得死死的，嘴唇还在哆嗦。  
“我就是想看你放苍穹龙炎嘛……太好看了。”战士手指对手指戳着，小声逼逼，“我真的不是想迫害你……”  
“动动你的脑子，想想怎么做我才能原谅你。”  
“呃……杀人偿命欠债还钱？”  
“那就血债肉偿。”

诗人曾经说过，夫妻床头吵架床尾和。放到他们身上，变成了在本里吵架，在院子里和。  
战士还是头一次被龙骑按在屋外面……鲁冰花丛里做爱，脸顿时红得像一只晶亮苹果。  
“我觉得我们应该有话好好说。”  
战士提议。  
“我觉得你在放屁。”  
龙骑拒绝。  
随后立即开始扒战士裤子。不得不说能够熟练穿脱战甲的双手速度是真的快，战士防都防不住，三下五除二下半身就被脱了个精光。龙骑流氓地吹了声口哨，战士呜哇哇地捂住了脸。  
“这个时段周围邻居都会陆陆续续回家，不想被人看见的话我劝你闭上嘴。”龙骑俯下身，在战士的耳边好心提醒道，“或者这样，你叫一声，让你拿后面高潮一次。”  
战士听罢瞬间捂住自己絮絮叨叨不拾闲儿的嘴巴，俩人在一起这么多年了，气头上的龙骑说到可是真的会做到的。  
但是他还是忍不住想说一句。  
“诶，这多不好意思啊。”  
“傻逼，把嘴给我闭上！”  
龙骑听见战士的口头禅，整个人都不好了。每次！每次！做这档子事的时候，只要战士口头禅一作开场，他准会喋喋不休讲起单口相声，讲到自己一个头顶两个大，讲到没有继续下去的兴致草草收场！龙骑越想越生气，气得他狠狠咬住战士脖子，后者吃痛地倒吸一口冷气，攥紧拳头锤了龙骑肩膀一撇子。  
“我是不是应该……”  
开个原初的直觉减伤？他的后半句被龙骑堵回肚子里去了。  
龙骑没有消气，倒不如说他被战士皮得更气了，他疯了似的吮着战士的舌头，和他之前在本里乱七八糟的输出手法有的一拼。他激烈且毫无章法地在战士口中肆虐，牙齿撞在牙床上，泛出的血腥味融化在两人的唾液中。  
战士脑缺氧了，晕乎乎推搡着龙骑，喉咙里呜呜地低呼出委屈的声响。许久过后，龙骑终于肯放战士一马了，气喘吁吁地离开那张向外溢着口水的嘴巴。  
“自己扩张。”他膝盖顶了顶战士的屁股。  
诶？  
战士还没回过神来，一脸迷惑地看着龙骑。  
“自己扩张，还是说你要我直接进去？这次我不会管你前戏的。”  
行行行，好好好，战士擦干净脸颊上的水痕，瘪瘪嘴，翻翻口袋掏出了一瓶丁香油。海德林在上，他天天揣着这玩意儿绝对不是因为想见缝插针和龙骑干上一炮……绝对不是！  
浓郁的丁香花味随着他拔掉瓶塞的动作一股脑涌了出来，甜腻得令人心慌，战士倒出一些涂满自己的中指，乖乖戳进小洞里。那些温热的软肉争先恐后挤上来，吸附住他的手指，战士一哆嗦，抬头对上龙骑饶有兴致的目光。  
对方伸出手褪下他的胸甲，撩开领口，食指与拇指指尖并拢，不轻不重搓了软软的乳晕一把。战士险些“啊”地叫喊出来，爽得腿间的小兄弟抖来抖去吐着透明的黏液。  
龙骑太懂他需要什么了。  
战士仰躺在花丛里，龙骑扒拉开他的衣襟，露出白白嫩嫩的皮肤。他不是疤痕体质，受的伤在同队治疗的照顾下总是能很快好起来，没有留下太过明显的痕迹。龙骑低头轻吻着战士的脖颈，战士很怕痒，一缩一缩躲闪他的双唇，却又害怕勾起他才消下去一丢丢的怒火。  
他们前天刚干柴烈火压榨了彼此一轮，还没有缓过来劲，战士的后穴很快就湿得一塌糊涂，卖力地吞吐着他自己的两只手指。龙骑啃咬过战士的锁骨，留下几个红红的牙印，转而向下舔舐起战士的乳头。两粒小小的粉粉的乳头埋在乳晕里，龙骑每每看到都会觉得心痒痒的。这个傻子的身体怎么能长得如此色情？他恨不得立刻把它们吸出来，吸肿吸硬才好。  
战士的性器抖了两抖，铃口刮蹭到龙骑的铠甲上，拉出暧昧的水丝。他能听到龙骑喘气的声音愈发粗重，焦灼地在他身上来回乱摸。他被龙骑揽着腰捞起，现在成了龙骑在下，他跨坐在龙骑大腿上的姿势。  
“自己动。”  
龙骑拍拍战士挺翘的屁股蛋子。  
战士温顺地为龙骑脱掉裤子，后者的性器已经洇湿了撑起的内裤顶端，战士隔着那层布料上下撸动了几下，将内裤脱下随手丢到了一边。  
战士觉得自己在燃烧，龙骑就是他的助燃剂，放肆且放纵地让他烧到连一丝灰烬也不剩。他握着龙骑高昂的性器，抵在自己湿漉漉的穴口，深吸一口气，缓慢地向下坐去。  
“疼疼疼，好像卡住了……”  
两根手指的开拓相较于龙骑那玩意儿来说简直是杯水车薪。谁说操多了肠道就会记住另一半的形状？这分明就是在骗人！战士哆哆嗦嗦地在心底咒骂了一句散布谣言的人，他底下被龙骑塞得满满的，异物的侵入让他哗地冒出一身冷汗。  
龙骑安慰性地撸动战士稍显低靡的性器，一手包住两个软乎乎、手感极佳的囊袋揉搓，战士似乎被摸舒服了，哼哼唧唧地闹着龙骑继续别停，趁着他分心功夫，后者一把按住他的腰，强硬地逼迫他把整根生殖器都吃进去。  
战士的穴里又暖又湿，滑腻的丁香油和着内壁分泌出的肠液包裹着龙骑的柱身，他一直在因疼痛绷紧身体，甬道自然也是缩得紧紧的，龙骑被夹得头皮发麻，忍不住猛顶了好几下胯。  
“停、停停停！哇啊你不要再动了！”  
战士的眼眶都红了，痛得连捶龙骑胸口好几拳，哇哇乱叫的声音里混杂进哭腔。  
龙骑不语，做了一个“请”的手势。  
战士深吸了一口气，慢慢放松，掐着龙骑的腰开始缓慢上下移动。这个体位让龙骑进入得极深，光是不动的时候战士就能感觉到自己的敏感处被对方若有若无的触碰着，更不要说动起来之后了。  
一个字，爽。  
战士还是头一遭坐上去自己动，他超想一通乱叫来表达对龙骑的爱，奈何龙骑放了狠话，他只得咬着嘴唇把那些不过脑子就想说出来的骚话咽回去。他扭动的频率越发加快，阴茎次次碾过他的弱点，下身快感堆积得要炸裂开来。战士颤抖着俯下身去亲吻龙骑，手指解了对方的扣子，摸进胸口揉捏尚在沉睡中的两粒肉珠。龙骑的胸肌很大，比自己都要大，揉起来的感觉简直不要太好……虽然他还是更喜欢捏奶头。  
战士简直爱惨了龙骑，这家伙怎么能这么棒呢！  
“爽吗？”他好奇地问龙骑。  
龙骑咬着他的耳朵：“你还可以动再快些。”  
说罢一把压翻战士，龙骑拎起战士的右腿扛到自己肩上，又往里撞了撞。  
“捂好你自己的嘴巴，别忘了我说的话。”  
龙骑的速度很快，战士被撞得七荤八素，捂着脸敷敷喘着气。恍惚间他瞄见鲁冰花被他压断了好几枝，一地狼藉，他觉得自己好像成了一台除草机……又恍惚间想起了一首歌，还有一个龙骑很快什么的……是队里谁在红莲节的时候唱过来着的？  
战士又开始控制不住自己的脑子思绪乱飞了，这些思绪飞的速度都快赶上某个无影一趟月地往返的速度了。  
天，我又在想什么？！战士在心底无声地咆哮。  
龙骑注意到战士捏着手里的一枝花骨朵在愣神，啧舌：“是我下手太轻了？你又神游到第一世界去了？”  
“啊……？我不是，我没有……你别瞎说！”  
战士小眼神上下飘忽，不待他再挽回自己的处境，龙骑就大刀阔斧地操干起他的软穴。  
龙骑摸得准战士的脉，想要击垮战士的方法多到数不胜数。随便拿出来两三个，战士就会嗷嗷哭着开始说胡话。  
身下人的穴眼里汩汩汪着水儿，龙骑的每一记深顶都会换来对方的战栗，战士的腿绷得直直的，仿佛下一秒就要抽筋似的在颤抖。  
“死刑还敢放我脸上吗？”  
龙骑啪地一巴掌抽在战士的大屁股上，战士呜呜地颤抖着，后穴绞得更紧了。  
“不、不敢了！”  
“死刑还敢放我脸上吗？”  
龙骑两指并拢，卯足了劲儿撵在战士的乳头上。  
“哇啊！不敢了……我不敢了！”  
卡在喉咙里的呻吟、喘息再也忍受不住，一股脑地向外冲了出来。战士哭得眼泪吧嗒吧嗒顺着脸颊流，乱蹬着两条腿，哽咽着叫喊。  
太糟糕了，他的龙骑什么时候还会这招了！  
他向前伸出手去抓龙骑的肩膀，索吻的样子像极了一个迫切想要得到糖果的孩子。对方也确实回应了他的要求，蜻蜓点水般的吻过他的唇瓣，心不在焉，最后凑到他的耳边。  
“叫了几声？两声是吧。”  
龙骑呼出的湿热的气团勾得他意乱情迷，说的话也左耳进右耳出了。他揽住龙骑的脖子，两条腿主动环紧对方精瘦的腰，嘟嘟囔囔出一些没有意义的音节，掰着对方的头去亲吻。  
舒服，舒服得不得了。  
战士脑子里只有这一个念头了。

战士从来没想过，有朝一日自己会被龙骑操到光靠后面就能高潮，甚至还连续高潮了两次。  
离水的鱼会在岸边挣扎着弹来弹去，如果不是龙骑把战士死死箍在了怀里，战士也绝对会像一条鱼似的满地乱弹乱滚。  
战士在第一次高潮时脑子里一片片的空白，恍然回过神时透过朦胧的泪水才看到一条锁链，合着他这是在白光乍现的一瞬间以为自己要死了，本能地开出了死斗。龙骑又气又笑地拎起那条链子，当场给战士上了一课什么叫做“物尽其用”……他用链子绑住了战士阴茎的根部，任由战士怎么撒泼打滚、哭闹告饶也不肯拆下。  
战士在两眼一翻失去意识前，还在哭哭唧唧地嚷嚷着“不贴脸放死刑了，我再也不敢了”。

转过来一周，固定队的众人现在副本门口，战士才姗姗来迟。他这回没有背着心爱的战斧，而是一把巨剑。  
“你怎么换成黑骑了？”  
白魔问。  
“这样就有黑盾了，龙骑再吃死刑应该也没事了！”  
战士挠着头小心翼翼看向龙骑。  
“滚啊！！”  
龙骑咆哮。


End file.
